


Сон в летний полдень

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: Пост-канон, встреча Лорена с братом.





	Сон в летний полдень

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Captive Prince tumblr ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165859) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



Дэймен заснул совсем недавно, убаюканный вином, едой и полуденной жарой. Лорен же бодрствовал, лёжа в густой траве закинув руки за голову. Неподалёку начинались мраморные ступени, ведущие в зал Твердыни Королей; у подножья холма, отдыхали в тени деревьев их охранники.  
Теперь это просто место в их королевстве, как и любое другое – ни больше, ни меньше. Лорену ещё не раз придётся собирать всю волю в кулак, приходя сюда, прежде чем это перестанет отзываться страхом и яростью, сжимая горло в тиски. Уже сейчас, монотонное жужжание пчёл и мысли о Дэймене, хохочущим с набитым хлебом ртом или сонно целующим сквозь стебельки травы кончики пальцев Лорена, превращают воспоминания о последнем триумфе его дяди в нечто далёкое и менее опасное.  
Внезапно раздался лёгкий шорох, будто ветка упала на землю, и Огюст опустился на траву по другую сторону от Лорена.  
– Привет, братишка, – произнёс он. – Знаешь, ты сгоришь здесь, на открытом солнце.  
Он выглядел точно так же, как в день его смерти. Сильный, царственный, и полный спокойной уверенности в себе. Того же возраста, что Дэймен сейчас.  
– Как… – нерешительно начал Лорен, облизнув сухие губы. – Что это?  
Огюст взглянул на мраморные статуи вдоль лестницы, выветренные веками, но полные жизни. Древняя династия правителей, тех же, что запечатлены на ещё более старых гобеленах дворца в Арле.  
– История здесь… тоньше, думаю, – ответил Огюст.  
Лорен протянул руку, чтобы прикоснуться к нему, но затем остановился. Возможно, он сможет ощутить материальное, словно из плоти и крови, присутствие брата, или его рука пройдет сквозь него, как сквозь туман. В обоих случаях, это разобьёт сердце Лорена, так или иначе. Поэтому он опустил руку на колени.  
– Прости меня, – проговорил Лорен. Слова сорвались с его уст, словно тяжкие валуны с обрыва.  
Огюст развернулся полностью, и теперь они были лицом к лицу. Лорен помнил эту улыбку. Она была как восход солнца, как шаг на свет из зимней тени. Лорен любил её больше всего на свете.  
– За что? – спросил его брат.  
Лорен вдруг понял, что не может сказать этого. Он взглянул на расслабленное лицо Деймена, слушая его медленное и ровное дыхание. Даже сейчас, при одном его виде, ужасающая и невероятная нежность начинала переполнять Лорена.  
– Я мог оказаться тем, кто убил бы _его_ при Марласе, – сказал Огюст. – Ты предпочёл бы такое счастье тому, что имеешь сейчас?  
Лорен почувствовал, как его плечи вздрогнули и бессильно опустились. Когда он был с Огюстом, вся его привычная броня исчезала; с ним он никогда не нуждался в ней.  
– Да, – ответил он, но услышал отголосок неуверенности, словно эхо в пещере.  
– Ты не можешь истязать себя из-за того, что не случилось, Воробышек, – мягко произнёс Огюст. – Цени то, что у тебя есть. Думай о том, что собираешься сделать.  
Лорен обессилено снова лёг на траву. Он не мог слишком долго смотреть Огюсту в лицо – это причиняло боль, как заноза, но и отвести глаза он боялся. Он мельком взглянул на медленно плывущие в небе облака и на ощупь нашёл руку Дэймена, пробежавшись по ней пальцами. Золотой браслет был точно той же температуры, что и кожа Дэймена. Лорен вновь посмотрел на Огюста в ореоле солнечного света.  
– Мы собираемся построить нечто великое, – проговорил Лорен. – Я собираюсь… ты будешь гордиться мной.  
– Я уже горжусь тобой, – откликнулся Огюст.  
Лорен ощутил необходимость закрыть глаза, сосредотачиваясь на дыхании: вдох и выдох. Солнце тёплой ладошкой давило на его веки.  
– Спи, – сказал Огюст. – Я присмотрю за тобой.  
И Лорен уснул.


End file.
